Her Dark Knight
by Uki465
Summary: During the torture scene at Malfoy Manor in DH, Draco decides he can't watch Bellatrix kill Hermione, so in a spur of the moment decision, he saves her and Disapparates. Now they start a journey to find Ron and Harry, and the Horcruxes. Will he regret his decision? Will it lead to a dangerous and heart-breaking romance resulting in tragedy? Give the story a chance! Dramione! R&R!
1. Her Rescuer

_The dialogue for the first part of the chapter, in Malfoy Manor, belongs to JK Rowling. After that, it's all mine :)_

Draco sat in the armchair in front of the fireplace opposite his father. Lucius talked, but Draco wasn't listening. His mother entering, followed by Greyback and another Snatcher interrupted his father's drawl. They were dragging three teenagers in behind them.

"What is this?" Draco heard his father ask.

"They say they've got Potter. Draco, come here." His mother replied. At her command, he rose from the chair and walked hesitantly towards the trio.

Their faces were hidden by shadows, and Greyback moved them, so the middle boy was directly beneath the chandelier.

"Well, boy?" barked Greyback.

Draco moved closer until he could clearly see the boy's face. It was huge and shiny, but all his features were distorted.

"Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" Lucius asked his son.

Draco finally looked into the boy's eyes. It was Potter, of course. Draco had known since he saw Granger and Weasley walk through the door. Who else would they be with? It had been confirmed when he saw the boy's eyes. All his features were unrecognizable except for his eyes. They were the same eyes Draco remembered hating in first-year. He used to think that they were filled with arrogance and disdain, but he knew now that Potter's eyes showed only courage and determination.

"I can't – I can't be sure." He told his father.

Draco had treated this trio terrible at Hogwarts, and he knew now that if he told the truth, he would be signing their death warrant. He only hated Potter because he had the courage to do what Draco couldn't. To fight You-Know-Who.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!" His father instructed. He sounded excited, and why wouldn't he be? Draco knew that Lucius saw this as an opportunity to regain his honor, in the Dark Lord's eyes.

"Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv-"

Greyback interrupted, and Draco took the opportunity to turn away, but his father called him again.

"There's something there, it could be the scar, stretched tight…Draco come here, look properly! What do you think?"

Draco walked over, but he already knew his answer.

"I don't know." He said, then he walked back over to his mother.

He wasn't brave enough to openly stand up against his father, but he could do this much for Potter. He could save his life. He only became a deatheater because he feared his father, and the Dark Lord. But he realized that night on the astronomy tower, when he couldn't kill Dumbledore, that he wasn't made for this. He had been brought up to hate Muggles and Mudbloods, but he hated his father equally now. And the Dark Lord, but he could never say that out loud. His mother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"

He turned slightly, and saw Granger under the chandelier. Her brown eyes widened, and Draco saw the pleading in her eyes.

"I…maybe…yeah." He said. There was no point lying, his mother had already recognized her from the shop.

"Draco look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name-?" His father asked, his voice getting louder with excitement.

Draco didn't turn around this time, he already knew it was Weasley.

"Yeah," was all he said, his back to the trio. "It could be." He added, hoping they wouldn't want to summon the Lord if they were doubtful.

Then the door opened, and his aunt Bellatrix stalked in. She took one look at the prisoners, and immediately knew what was going on. Draco clenched his fists. He knew she would show no mercy, and he also knew he could do nothing about it. Maybe it was Potter's time to die.

He watched his father and his aunt argue about who would call the Dark Lord.

"STOP!" Bellatrix shrieked, bringing Draco out of his thoughts.

He watched her stun the snatcher, then grab a sword from his hand. She looked furious and terrified at the same time, and Draco took a step back involuntarily. His mother tried to smile reassuringly at him. Draco had no idea what the sword was, but he didn't care. He had stopped caring a long time before, now he lived his life in fear, awaiting the day when the Dark Lord got fed up with him and ended his life.

"Draco, move this scum outside. If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me." His aunt said to him, gesturing to the unconscious Snatchers on the floor.

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like-" His mother defended him, but Bellatrix screamed.

"Be quiet! We have a very serious problem!"

Draco wasn't sure what was happening, but he stood still, waiting to see what happened to Potter, Weasley and Granger. He would take care of the Snatchers lately, if it was necessary.

"Take these prisoners down to the cellar, Greyback."

Malfoy was secretly relieved. He didn't know why Bellatrix wasn't calling the Dark Lord, or why she was keeping the trio alive but he was fine with both courses of action.

"Wait. All except…except for the Mudblood." Bellatrix snapped.

Malfoy stood immobile. He knew what was going to happen now, she was going to torture Granger. He had seen her torture others before, and it wasn't pleasant. But he knew he couldn't do anything. He'd have to watch her die in front of him.

"No! You can have me, keep me!' Ron jumped to defend Granger. He obviously still had that crush on her from sixth year.

Bellatrix hit him, and Draco was reminded of the time when Granger had hit him in third-year. It felt so long ago. In those times all he worried about was how to outdo Potter.

"If she dies under questioning, I'll take you next."

The statement made Draco flinch, and his mother looked at him warningly. It was clear what she was saying. Don't you dare do anything.

Bellatrix then cut Hermione free, and dragged her into the middle of the room by her hair. Draco could see that she was in pain, but she managed the hold back a shriek.

Greyback then took the rest of the prisoners away. Malfoy couldn't move or look away, when Bellatrix threw Granger to the ground and kicked her hard, in the stomach. She grunted in pain.

"How did you get this sword? Did you enter my vault?" Bellatrix whispered menacingly.

Granger shook her head, and Bellatrix kicked her again. She whimpered.

Bellatrix leaned down, and grabbed her arm. Holding it in one hand, she withdrew her knife and started to carve in Granger's skin. Malfoy watched in horror, unable to look away, as his aunt etched the word into her skin.

_Mudblood._

Granger screamed in pain, unable to hold it in any longer.

"We never went in your vault. The sword is fake!" Hermione pleaded.

"You are lying, filthy Mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth, _tell the truth_!"

Bellatrix pointed her wand again, and Hermione screamed again.

"What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!"

Bellatrix drew the knife down her arm, and Granger shrieked again. The scream was filled with pain and anguish, and Draco was finally able to look away.

"What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME!"

Draco wondered what else was in her vault, that she was trying to protect so much, but another word made his blood freeze.

"CRUCIO!"

Granger's screams echoed off the walls, and went through Malfoy like ice.

She's a mudblood, she deserves it. He told himself, but it didn't work. All he could see was Granger convulsing in pain, her face anguished.

"Did that dirty little goblin in the cellar help you?"

"We only met him tonight! We've never been inside your vault…it isn't the real sword! It's a copy, just a copy!" Granger sobbed, and the sound tore at Malfoy.

"A copy? Oh, a likely story!" screeched his aunt.

"But we can find out easily! Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!" His father ordered.

Draco rushed out of the room, thankful to leave, but Granger's screams followed him down the passageway.

He reached the door, and called out shakily.

"Stand back. Line up against the back wall. Don't try anything or I'll kill you!"

He hoped they believed him, because he knew he couldn't kill any of them.

He entered, and thankfully saw they'd done as he ordered. He grabbed the goblin and re entered the living room. He saw that Granger was barely stirring, but Bellatrix hadn't finished.

They all heard a large crack from beneath.

"What was that noise in the cellar?" Lucius snapped.

"I'll check." Draco said, eager to get away from Granger's screams again.

"Draco-no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!"

Draco watched in disgust as the small man scampered across the room. They all waited to hear more noises, but it was all silent.

Bellatrix walked over to Griphook. Draco looked at Granger, she was now hardly moving. Her eyes were shut. He looked at the word carved into her skin in disgust, more at his aunt than at Granger.

He heard Griphook tell his aunt the sword was fake. He was surprised. What would Potter be doing with a fake?

Bellatrix looked satisfied and touched her Dark Mark. Malfoy knew hope was lost. Potter and his friends were going to die.

"And I think, we can dispose of the Mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want her." His aunt's voice made Draco's head snap up.

"NOOOO!" Draco saw Weasley burst in. Bellatrix looked up in shock, and Draco made a snap decision.

While everyone was staring at Weasley and Potter in horror, he ran over to Granger, lying on the floor. She seemed to be unconscious. He checked to make sure everyone was still watching Weasley and Potter. His mother's gaze flickered over to him, and her eyes widened. Then she nodded once, and looked back at Weasley.

Draco grabbed Granger's hand, then spun on the spot to Disapparate. As he turned into darkness, he caught one last view of the room. He saw his aunt and his father looking at him in shock and horror. His mother smiled sadly at him. Weasley and Potter looked stunned. Fury flashed in his aunt's eyes, and he saw her raise her wand.

"Cruci-" She started to say, but Draco saw his mother push her hand away.

"No, Bella!" That was the last thing he heard, before he disappeared into the unknown, repeating the name of his destination in his head. He felt Granger's hand jerk in his, and he squeezed it once.

What had he done? His last thought was that his life had completely changed in this moment, but he knew the outcome would be the same. The Dark Lord would kill him, painfully this time.

He just hoped that saving Granger would be worth it.

( * * )

Hermione woke up groggily. Her vision was blurred, and she shut her eyes again. The next time she opened her eyes more slowly and waited for her vision to adjust. She was in a forest. She could see trees all around her. She flinched as her memories came flooding back. She remembered Bellatrix leaning over her and her cackle echoed across her mind. She pulled her sleeve up, but the skin over her arm was smooth. Had she been dreaming? As she sat up, a sharp pain shot through her head and she groaned. Definitely not a dream. She slowly stood up, and saw Malfoy watching her, his face emotionless.

Startled, she took a step backwards.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

"I saved you. You should be thanking me." He said to her. He was leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest.

Hermione's eyes widened. She looked around, but there was no one in sight. It was only her and Malfoy.

"Wh-why?" She asked, stuttering slightly in shock.

When he didn't reply, she walked over to him.

"Why?" She whispered.

He tensed as she got closer, but then he sighed.

"Look, Granger. I've done many awful things in my life, and becoming a deatheater was one of the worst. But I knew if I left you there, left you to die, it would top the list. I saw what…what Bellatrix did to you, and I knew it wasn't right. I've spent my life thinking I was better than everyone, better than you, Potter and Weasley. But last year, I realized that I was nowhere near as good as you three. I thought you three were braver than I could ever be, and that's when I realized I want to make a stand. I want to fight against…You-Know-Who. I want to help you, Hermione."

The words poured out of Malfoy, and Hermione gasped.

"What?" He asked immediately.

"You…you called me Hermione."

He frowned, then chuckled. "I guess I did."

Hermione couldn't hold back a smile. Then before she knew what she was doing, she threw herself at him, hugging him hard.

He froze, then relaxed, his hands sliding around her.

Soon she pulled back, remembering something.

"What about Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked, her happiness turning into worry.

Draco shrugged slightly. "The last I saw they had escaped from the cellar, and had just burst into the room, to save you, I guess."

Hermione looked shocked. "Then we have to go back! We have to save them!"

Draco looked at her like she was crazy. "Go back? They were going to _kill_ you!"

"And they'll kill them if we don't help!"

"Potter's got himself out of tougher situations."

Hermione glared at him. "How can you be so indifferent? You saved me!"

"I only had time to get one of you out, and you looked the worst."

"Then we have to go back! Help them!" Hermione pleaded.

"Listen, Bellatrix had just summoned the Dark Lord. He'll be there now."

Hermione gasped, but Malfoy carried on before she could cut in.

"Weasley was about to disarm my aunt, and Potter looked like he had it under control. They had wands as well. I'm sure they managed to Disapparate." He tried to reassure her.

"Then we have to find them!" Hermione said, urgently.

"And we will. But now you need to rest. You got tortured quite a bit."

She started to protest, but as she opened her mouth, she felt a shooting pain in her head and stumbled slightly. Malfoy grabbed her arm to steady her, then led her to a nearby tree, and sat her down.

"But, Draco-" Hermione started again, and he put a finger to her lips. Her eyes widened slightly.

"I _saved_ your life, Granger. That means you owe me. And right now, I want you to rest. My father and my aunt will have everyone looking for me too now. I'm officially on your side, I have no other choice. So, you can trust me. I'll keep watch. Now. Go. To. Sleep." He instructed.

Hermione smiled slightly. She could already feel her eyelids drooping, and her world was starting to go black. The pain in her head had increased, and was regularly sending shooting throbs through her.

"I like it when you're bossy." She murmured before vision went black, and she slipped into unconsciousness again. As she faded away, she was dimly aware of someone chuckling.

( * * )

_Hey guys, now I know not much happened in this scene, but I needed to include the scene at Malfoy Manor as background for my story :) The real action will start from the next chapter as Hermione and Draco start their journey together to find Harry and Ron and the rest of the Horcruxes :) Now please review if you like the plot so far so I know if I should carry on this story :) And you know you secretly like the idea of Dramione ;) Thanks for reading anyway :)_


	2. His Betrayal

**Now:**

****Everything felt like it was happening in slow motion. Hermione saw him raise his wand, and she saw Draco raise his, almost simultaneously. Draco effortlessly blocked the first hex sent his way. She tried to step forward, to help Draco, but she was trapped, unable to move, helpless. Watching the destruction unfold in front of her.

"Drop the wand." She heard the voice say from behind her. Draco looked over to her, shock and horror on his face. He saw the knife that was held to her throat, the droplets of blood appearing on her neck.

"Do it." The voice snarled in an almost unrecognisable tone, but Hermione knew exactly who it was.

Draco looked at her helplessly. "Don't do it." She managed to whisper, but he was already dropping the wand, she heard it hit the floor with a clatter. The arm gripping her let go and the person stepped in front of her.

"No!" Hermione screamed, but she saw him raise his arm, his wand pointed directly at Draco.

"I'm sorry, Granger." Draco said, looking directly at her. His eyes showing all the things he couldn't say. "I love you." She heard him whisper in the silence.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _The man said. A jet of green light shot from the end of his wand and hit Draco in the chest.

Hermione's scream stuck in her throat, as she saw Draco being blasted into the air. He hit the floor with a sickening crunch, Hermione was unable to look away. The tears streamed down her face as she stared at Draco's lifeless body. The next pain she felt was worse than anything she had ever experienced. It was her heart shattering into a million pieces, as she looked into Draco's ocean-gray eyes, and saw the light disappear.

**3 months earlier: **

Draco was shaken awake by a small whimper. His eyes flew open, and he looked around, immediately alert. He scanned the forest, checking for Deatheaters or Snatchers, but there was no one in sight. He leaned back against the tree, and closed his eyes when the whimper came again. This time he was awake though, and so he knew exactly where it came from.

He stood up and walked over to where Hermione was sleeping. She whimpered again and muttered something in her sleep. "Granger?" He asked, but she didn't reply. She was asleep of course.

He leaned over her, frowning, unsure of what to do. She muttered something again, but this time he was close enough to hear what she said.

"Don't, Bellatrix…" She murmured, before whimpering again.

Draco sighed, he knew what she was having a nightmare about. His aunt torturing her. He sat down next to her, wondering whether he should comfort her. But he didn't know how to. Draco Malfoy didn't do comfort. She whimpered once more, then grabbed his hand. He was so stunned he didn't react. She squeezed his hand tightly and groaned."No, please, no more." She whispered.

He leaned his head back on the tree, and eventually fell asleep again, his hand in Hermione's.

( * * )

Hermione was jostled awake. She realized she was moving. Frowning, she looked up and saw Draco's face. When he saw she was awake, he looked at her, warningly. That was when she realized Draco was carrying her, and he was running. She understood what he was saying, don't make a sound. She nodded at him, and he put her down. Then they were both running. Now she was fully awake, she could hear the footsteps behind them. Loud and coming closer.

"Disapparate!" She whispered and Draco nodded, reaching for her hand.

They stopped, and both spun around. Hermione was about to think of a destination, when she realized that's what Draco must be doing too. She didn't want to risk both of them thinking of two different places, so she was careful to keep her mind blank.

They landed on the ground with a thud, and Hermione leaped to her feet, immediately. Checking her surroundings, she saw they were in a large, open field. There was a small house on the other edge. She turned to see Draco on the ground, his eyes were closed.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

When he didn't reply, she crouched down next to him, and rolled him over.

Gasping, she saw a red stain blooming across his white shirt.

With trembling hands, she unbutton his shirt, and saw the wound in his chest. There was no knife, though the wound was clearly caused by one. Malfoy's breathing was uneven, and Hermione's heart stuttered.

She withdrew her wand, and held it shakily over his wound. She could do this, she told herself.

"Episkey." She murmured, and watched the wound slowly heal.

( * * )

Draco slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on a warm, comfortable bed in a small empty room. He sat up, groaning slightly. He then realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. He checked his wound, but his skin was clear. He vaguely remembered one of the Deatheaters throwing a dagger, and then feeling a scorching pain.

He slowly got out of bed, and walked out of the room. He entered a living room, where Hermione was sitting on the sofa, staring at her wand.

She looked up when he entered.

"Did you take my clothes off?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

He noticed her blush slightly. "Just your shirt, you know, trying to save your life and all." She replied, causing a smile to play on his lips.

"We have to find Harry and Ron." She said, turning back to look at her wand.

Draco frowned. Had he made a mistake rescuing her? If his father found him, he was definitely dead. If anyone else found him, he was dead. Helping a mudblood? What was he thinking?

"It's times like this when a Muggle phone would be useful." Hermione's comment brought Draco back to the present, and he nodded vaguely.

"Do you have any idea where they would go if they did escape?" Draco asked, trying his best to be helpful.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "We were just moving from place to place, trying to be random."

"Well, do you know what their plan was?" Draco tried again, he was determine to be useful. By rescuing Hermione, he knew he had placed himself on their side. Now he may as well try and help her.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "What's in Bellatrix's vault?" She asked, out of the blue.

Malfoy frowned, confused. "What?"

Hermione continued to look at him contemplatively. "You saw her torture me, right? She wanted to know how I got the sword, but she didn't seem that worried about it. The majority of her questions were how I got into her vault, and _what else I took_! There must be something else in there."

Malfoy remembered his aunt torturing her quite well. Granger might be onto something, he thought.

"Like what?" He asked her, frowning.

Hermione bit her lip, like she was considering whether or not to tell him something. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"I saved you from there, putting my whole life in danger. Everyone that's after you is now after me too. I think you can trust me."

Hermione looked at him for a few seconds, then she gave in and told him everything about the Horcruxes. He listened to her carefully and when he finished, he nodded.

"It does sound like there may be a Horcrux in her vault, but we're never going to be able to get in there."

Hermione shook her head. "Not on our own. But with Harry and Ron we could. Maybe they thought of the same thing? They may be on their way to Gringotts right now!" Hermione said, getting more and more excited.

"No, I think that they would try and look for you first." He said to her, and she nodded in agreement.

"You may be right. Don't worry, we _will_ find them." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He replied.

( * * )

The packed up their stuff, and left the house.

"Where to now?" Draco turned to ask her.

She gazed at him thoughtfully. She still couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was helping her. She knew it had taken courage to save her from Bellatrix, and she would be forever grateful to him for that.

"Granger?" He asked again, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, right." She bit her lip again, she was doing that more and more often.

He sighed in irritation. She knew it would take him some time to warm up to her, he had spent the last six years hating her, but the fact that he saved her had to count for something, right? Maybe he hadn't hated her after all. Maybe he'd only hated Harry, for refusing to be his friend in first-year.

"Granger! You still there?" He snapped again, and Hermione nodded, tiredly.

"Yeah, yeah. I just…I'm not sure where to go." She said, suddenly realizing how difficult it was to find someone when you had no idea where they were.

Malfoy rolled his eyes again. "You're _really_ bad at this."

Hermione glared at him, then suddenly her eyes widened.

"Shell Cottage!"

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at her, but she was already grabbing his hand.

_Bill and Fleur's…Shell Cottage._

They had once agreed if they ever got split up, they would meet up there. How had she forgotten? She mentally kicked herself, then repeated the name of their destination over and over in her head.

When she opened her eyes, they were stood on a beach. The cottage was a little way from them, and the wind blew across Hermione's face. She breathed in the salty air, and smiled. She turned to look at Draco, and his face was emotionless.

"Come on." She said to him, then turned to walk to the cottage, which stood on the top of the cliff, overlooking the sea.

He paused, then followed her to the door. She knocked on the door, and waited for someone to open it. Soon enough she was greeted by Bill's scarred face.

"Hermione!"

"Harry?" Hermione asked, knowing Bill would know what she meant.

"They just left this morning, to Gringotts. They thought you'd come here, Ron wanted to wait, but Harry said they had to get a move on."

Hermione nodded, she understood. It was important to find all the Horcruxes.

"Gringotts? How were they going to get in?" Hermione asked, hoping Harry had a plan.

Bill shrugged. "I don't know. Harry said he would think of something."

Hermione nodded her thanks. "I'll find them. Thanks a lot Bill." She smiled at him and he nodded.

"Be careful. And make sure Ron doesn't do anything stupid." Bill added, showing his concern for his little brother.

She turned to walk away, and then noticed Malfoy standing a little way back. She walked over to him, hearing Bill shut the door behind her. She noticed Malfoy had a funny expression on his face.

"What is it?" She asked him, frowning.

He looked over her shoulder, at the cottage, then turned and walked further away. She had to run to keep up with his long strides. When they were out of the view of the cottage, he turned back to her. He ran a hand through his hair, his face looking tense.

"Malfoy?" She asked again, worried.

"Look, Granger. When I saved you, I wasn't really thinking. Now, my father and my aunt will have all the deatheaters looking for me too, as well as Potter. I thought I could do this, I thought I could fight…but a lot has changed since then. All this information about Horcruxes and in my aunt's vault…well things have become complicated." He finished in a rush, and Hermione felt panic rising inside her.

"What are you trying to say, Malfoy?" She asked.

He sighed. "They will be really angry with me, _really_ angry, but if I tell them this information, I may be able to escape with my life."

Too late, Hermione realized what he was saying. She whipped out her wand, but Draco was faster.

"Expelliarmus." He whispered, and her wand flew out of her hand. He caught it easily.

"You're taking me back." She whispered, understanding dawning.

"I can't let Potter take that Horcrux."

She shook her head in disbelief. "Don't you want us to kill You-Know-Who? You'll be free!" She said, pleading.

"I don't think Potter has what it takes to defeat him. And if Potter's defeated, everyone who helped him will be killed. I don't want to die, Granger."

Hermione glared at him, shocked and disgusted. "So you're loyalty can be bought by the promise of survival?"

He seemed to hesitate, but then he got a grip on himself. "I _am_ sorry, Granger." He paused, wondering why he was apologizing to a mudblood. Then he realized he didn't hate her, he'd stopped hating her a while back.

"Saving you was a moment of weakness. It won't happen again." He said firmly, more to himself than to her.

She met his molten silver gaze straight on.

"Stupefy." He whispered, and watched her slump to the ground.

Looking at her unconscious body, he felt a pang of regret. He wished he didn't have to do this, it was unfortunate that she had decided to fight on the losing side of this war. As he leaned down and picked her up, looking into her face, he realized she was beautiful. It was a pity she wouldn't be around much longer. His aunt wouldn't hesitate in killing her, he just hoped he could escape with his own life.

( * * )

_Hey guys! Will Draco come to his senses before he effectively signs Hermione's death warrant? To find out please review! Reviews are the key to survival on fan fiction, well they are to me anyway :) I'll give you a cookie if you review, even if it's just to say hi! And check out my other Dramione stories! Pricked By A Thorn is better than this one, I promise! Review now!_


End file.
